


Snowflake Lane

by homesickpirate



Series: In The Spirit Of The Holidays [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is also sassy, Eren is sassy, Fluffy, Holidays, Levi tops, M/M, New Years Eve, PWP, Smut, and a power bottom, but hes not involved, canon!verse, it's great, sort of, they're all sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickpirate/pseuds/homesickpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is horny. Eren is angry. Eren wants the corporal and he wants it now. And he's determined that nothing's going to stop him- not Armin's weird fetishes, or Levi's stupid paperwork. A New Years Eve fluffbucket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake Lane

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is the promised sequel to the Christmas story 'Ye Merry Gentlemen'. Sorry it's not as long, but eh, what can you say, the holidays are busy. You probably don't need to read the first one to read this, but it might help (hint hint, there's smut).

Eren had never been this sexually frustrated in his life. Well really, he had never had a chance to be sexually frustrated at all until now. Back in the day, any unwanted excitement could be handled by five minutes alone in the bedroom.  
But now, no matter how many times he took care of his problem, it came right back. It was like his hand just wasn’t enough, and suddenly some grumpy little man was a necessary part of his orgasms.  
A grumpy little man who was just too busy to touch him, apparently.

Christmas Eve had been great. Fantastic. Lovely. First boyfriend, kiss, and fuck all on the same night. Christmas day- well, not so much. It was just that after the baking and rushing and shouting and festival-ing Levi had fallen asleep midkiss.  
It had remained busy since then.  
And now it was New Years Eve, and Eren wanted to get some. He remembered the Corporal’s kinky promise from Christmas Day, and was pretty sure that he was seven days late in the fulfilling (not that he was counting, or anything). But this time, this time he would get it.  
No matter the cost.

“Fuck”, he muttered broodily, glaring at the overwhelming pile of paper snowflakes that needed to be hung up in less than an hour. How Mike had managed to get his hands on paper of all things, he had no idea. But all it meant was more work for Eren, since everyone else had ‘more important things to do’.  
What a load of shit.  
“Hey Eren!” Eren turned to see Armin jogging toward him, and his face brightened.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Armin laughed. “Helping you. You look like you need it.”  
Eren whistled. “Well you’re just full of sass, aren’t you?”  
“Sass and a great ass” Armin teased, grabbing a snowflake and pinning it quickly to the wall, Eren following suit.  
“Yeah, you wish” he shot back.  
“I’m sure Jean agrees with me- did you see him staring the other day?”  
Eren pulled a face. “Ew gross, horseface, really?”  
Armin leaned close, becoming serious for a moment. “I’ll bet he’s hung like one too.”  
“You’re awful,” Eren made gagging noises. Armin laughed again.  
“It’s okay. I’m totally into Commanders.”  
Eren lifted one eyebrow. Or tried to. It didn’t work. “Erwin, eh? You think he’d go for that?”  
Armin nodded. “Small, smart and sassy. Just like he likes ‘em.”  
Eren would have been grossed out, really, but he just couldn’t find it in him anymore. After all, he’d had sex with Corporal Killjoy. Nothing could faze him anymore.  
“You’re gay too, right?” Armin asked. Eren choked. Apparently some things could faze him. Like Armin’s astute observations and freaky intuition.  
“I don’t think i’m gay…” he trailed off, racking his brain for the best way to phrase it. He settled on simple. “But I am fucking the corporal.”  
Armin’s eyes grew wide. Really wide. He put down the snowflake he was pinning to the wall. He turned pale. Eren didn’t want him to die. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently. “Are you okay?” he asked. Maybe it was just too shocking or disgusting or something.  
Armin shook his head, and took a deep breath. “Ohmygod,” he whispered, “that’s so fucking hot.”  
Eren took his hands off his friend’s shoulders. He took a deep breath. No. No, no, no, he was not doing this right now. This was weird, what the fuck.  
He looked down at the box, and realized that he only had two snowflakes left.  
“Armin, take these.” He thrust them into Armin’s hands, who at least seemed to be recovering. “you finish, and i’m leaving. Get help.”  
Armin blinked at him, and then suddenly he was back to normal. “Sorry, just zoning out.”  
Eren rolled his eyes. Zoning out, his ass. Actually, he was probably zoning out about his ass. Fuck. “Bye, Armin.”  
Armin nodded sagely and giggled again. “Good luck getting some!” he called.  
Eren cursed. Damn Armin and his good for nothing clever little brain. Damn him.

Of course, Eren was totally going to get some right now. After all, it had been a week. And Levi had kept putting it off, or life had kept putting it off, or maybe the Goddess of the sky-walls just didn’t want them buttfucking. Whatever it was, Eren had enough. They were leaving on a mission in four days and he wasn’t sure if he could concentrate on killing things while sporting a raging boner. It would be awkward at best.  
Climbing up the stairs to Levi’s office, where the Corporal was, undoubtedly working on something stupid, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
“What do you want?” the voice drawled out from inside.  
Your dick, Eren thought sarcastically.  
“I have a message from Erwin,” he called out.  
He heard a sigh from within. “Fine, come in, you shitty brat.”  
He opened the door and walked in. He stood in the center of the room, tapping his foot. Levi wasn’t looking at him. Levi was looking at his stupid paper, when his lover was in his room and horny, and he wasnt even LOOKING AT HIM. Eren was angry. Fuck it.  
“So what does he want, spit it out?” Levi finally said, his voice dripping with patronizing snobbiness.  
It took three steps, and Eren was looming over Levi’s desk. “I don’t have a message. I lied. But I want you to Fuck me. Now.” he ground out.  
Levi’s eyes narrowed. “I’m still your superior,” he warned. “Just because I allow you into my bed doesn’t mean-”  
“And i’m still horny,” Eren said, finally exasperated. “So what exactly is your point?”  
Levi stood up suddenly, looming despite his height. “I’m going to kill you, brat.”  
Eren sighed. “Let’s fuck first. Then you can kill me.”  
And then he did something he never would have dreamed of doing before, not even in his greatest fantasies. But hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.  
He took hold of Levi’s cravat and yanked him forward, crushing their lips together. For a moment, Levi stilled, and Eren’s white hot anger-arousal-hormone-whatever-it-was stilled for a moment as he realized what he had done.  
But then Levi’s lips were moving against his, and his hands were grabbed rather forcefully and pinned to his sides, and they backed up until Levi was back in his chair and Eren was on his lap, his sex drive, once again, running strong.  
Finally, Eren broke the kiss, panting. “You didn’t kick me,” he said triumphantly.  
Levi rolled his eyes. “Later,” he muttered, before Eren was yanked down into another kiss, Levi dominating even more.  
But Eren didn’t really mind. It didn’t really matter if Levi was leading as long as they were going somewhere.  
Then Levi snaked one hand up under Eren’s shirt, and flicked his right nipple. Then his left. Eren moaned as pleasure shot through his body. This was good. This was very good.  
“Whore” Levi murmured, and Eren groaned. Fuck yes. He pulled his other wrist out of Levi’s grasp and pulled Levi’s hand down to his crotch, grinding up against it.  
“More,” he whined.  
Levi ripped his hand away, causing him to whine for only a second, before Levi had picked him up, and carried him two steps away to the futon, slamming him down.  
“I’ll give you more, you slut” he muttered darkly before gripping at Eren’s dick through his clothes once again.  
“Oh God, Levi.” Eren thrust his hips up into Levi’s hand, feeling his orgasm approaching.  
Wait, he thought. I came here for his dick. And i’m not cumming without it.  
With inhuman self control, he stilled his hips, and reached up to paw at Levi’s pants. “You too, Levi” he muttered, trying to (clumsily) unbutton his pants. They were in the way.  
Levi smacked his hands away. “You child” he murmured, and Eren would have been offended but then Levi was taking off his shirt and then his pants and damn. He was too preoccupied for that.  
He sighed and reached up to grab at Levi’s dick. Or ass, or abs, he wasn’t really picky. He just really wanted to touch. But Levi smacked his hand away again, and Eren glared.  
Levi rolled his eyes. “You’re still wearing clothes you peice of shit,” he ground out before deftly unbuttoning Eren’s pants, and yanking off his shirt. Eren groaned as his dick was finally freed from the confines of pants. He knew there was a reason he was dating Levi. Because he remembered things like that.  
His eyes widened as Levi reached for the jar of lube. “Are you going to-”  
“No.” Levi said flatly. “You get what I say, when I say it, you little shit.”  
“But-” Eren protested.  
Levi reached down and pinched Eren’s thigh harshly. Eren yelped.  
“No more back talk, am I clear?” Levi glared menacingly.  
Eren nodded. “Yes, sir” he whispered, (maybe a little too seductively). Levi groaned.  
Eren smirked. Eren 1, Levi 0. But then Levi dipped his hand in the jar, and wrapped his slick oil covered hand around Eren’s dick, and moved. Eren saw stars, and yelled. Eren 1, Levi 5000. Eh, he could let it slide this time.  
Levi leaned closer until their chests were touching, and Eren was pretty proud of the fact that he could hear Levi’s heart rate speeding up.  
Then Levi did something amazing, so truly wonderful that Eren knew he was going to follow Levi till the ends of the earth, just so he could have this feeling again. He ground their dicks together, wrapping his hand around them both, pumping and thrusting and Eren fucking screamed, and he thrust erratically, finally sobbing and cumming spurts of white liquid into Levi’s hand, Levi following suit with a choked cry. For a moment, they stayed like that, just breathing, and then Levi removed his hand, wiping it on Eren’s wayward shirt. “Gross,” he muttered, before pulling away and flopping down onto the bed. 

Eren lay panting next to him for a moment, before familiar arms snaked around him and pulled him close. He moved back and nuzzled into them, hazy and blissful from orgasm.  
“I’m still going to kill you,” Corporal muttered from behind him.  
“Just a minute,” he mumbled.  
He sighed again as one of the hands that had been encircling him came to rest on his head, and massaged circles. He reached up to pull it down and kiss it. It pinched his nose and he scrunched up his face.  
He felt Levi laugh. “You're so much nicer after sex,” he teased.  
“That’s cause we should do it more,” he pointed out.  
Levi sighed. “We will. It’s not often it’s this busy.”  
“New Year’s resolution,” Eren said. “More sex.”  
“More sex, you say?” He snorted. “It’s not as if I have any better ideas.”  
Eren yawned. “Also sleep. And getting Armin hooked up with Captain Eyebrows.”  
“I don’t even want to know,” Levi muttered from behind. “Also, we should be getting up soon. The festival will begin shortly.”  
Eren grabbed both of Levi’s hands tightly when he felt him about to move. “No, sleep” he whined.  
“Eren-”  
“Please?” he said softly. He knew it would work.  
Levi stilled. And sighed. Finally wrapped his arms around Eren even tighter. “Alright, but just this once. You want everything, don’t you?”  
Eren didn’t answer, just snuggled closer, and smiled. If Levi didn’t know it, then Eren didn’t plan on telling him. Right then, he had everything he could ever want. And more.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm thinking I'm going to continue with this series, and post one for every holiday, just because I like it. (The next one will be... Valentines Day? I think. Maybe something sooner just so I have an excuse to write, haha.)  
> Happy Holidays! And Happy New Years! :D  
> (Reviews make me happy.)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
